A camera driver has been known in the art as an actuator for rotating a camera as an object to be driven (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
The camera driver of Patent Literature 1 includes a movable unit to mount a camera thereon, a first driving unit, a second driving unit, and a detector. The first driving unit electromagnetically drives the movable unit in rotation in panning and tilting directions. The second driving unit electromagnetically drives it in rotation in a rolling direction.
The first driving unit includes a pair of panning driving magnets, a pair of panning magnetic yokes, around each of which a drive coil is wound, a pair of tilting driving magnets, and a pair of tilting magnetic yokes, around each of which a drive coil is wound. The detector includes a tilt detecting magnet held by a movable unit opposite from the camera and a magnetic sensor, and detects the angles of rotation of the movable unit in the panning and tilting directions.
The camera driver of Patent Literature 1 rotates the movable unit by energizing the drive coils wound around the pair of panning magnetic yokes and the drive coils wound around the pair of tilting magnetic yokes. The camera driver has its angle of rotation detected by the detector.
There has been a growing demand for reducing the size of such a camera driver serving as an actuator.